baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Antidote
'Antidote's cure the imbiber instantly from poisoning, but unlike the Elixir of Health, they don't heal hit points which may have been lost from poison. This items appears in The Black Pits, Baldur's Gate, its Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II. Locations ''The Black Pits'' Sold by * The Concocter (∞) ''Baldur's Gate'' and Tales of the Sword Coast Sold by * Temple of Oghma in Candlekeep * Temple of Wisdom at the Friendly Arm Inn * Temple of Helm in Nashkel * Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines * Sorcerous Sundries * Black Lily at the Thieves' Guild * Unnamed Store in the northernmost row of buildings in southeast Baldur's Gate * Well-Adjusted Al's General Store in southeast Baldur's Gate * Both potion shops in southwest Baldur's Gate * High House of Wonders in west Baldur's Gate * Temple of Helm in north Baldur's Gate * Ulgoth's Beard Inn * Erdane, who is standing just outside Durlag's Tower Quest Reward: * Landrin's Possessions - (in advance) Landrin gives the party six antidotes, but only with a reaction of 15 or higher * Zordral's Witchhunt - Bentha will reward the party with an antidote if you demand a reward for saving her. Otherwise, she gives you a Potion of Heroism. * Dryad of the Cloud Peaks - The dryad will give you an antidote if you act immediately to help her without asking for any payment. Found/Stolen as Treasure: * Can be pickpocketed from The Surgeon * In the treasure stash in Black Alaric's Cave * First floor of Amarande's treehouse in the Cloakwood Druids area * First floor of Ghorak's house in south Baldur's Gate * First floor of a locked house in southwest Baldur's Gate. The house is located just south of Tiax. * Two can be found on the third deck of the Wandering Eye. * Six can be found in the lift chamber in the first basement of the Labyrinth beneath Durlag's Tower. * Four can be found in the storeroom in the first basement of the Labyrinth beneath Durlag's Tower. * One can be found in the statue room in the second basement of the Labyrinth beneath Durlag's Tower. * Four can be found in the glowing caverns in the fourth basement of the Labyrinth beneath Durlag's Tower. Three are found in pools and one is found in a mushroom patch. Dropped as Loot: * Bentha * Dryad of the Cloud Peaks * Diyab, the human Cleric / Thief on the top floor of the Iron Throne Headquarters Other: * During the quest Marek and Lothander, Lothander will give you an antidote. This is not to be confused with Marek's Potion of Antidote, which is used to cure the party of the slow poison that will kill them in ten days. This regular antidote can also be pickpocketed from Lothander or taken from his corpse, though doing so will result in the eventual death of the party, because the quest will then be unfinishable and the party will be unable to get Marek's half of the antidote. * Hull will give you one if you ask him for one during your return to Candlekeep in Chapter 6. ''Shadows of Amn'' *Adventurer Mart *Ust Natha Bazaar *Brynnlaw Store *City Gates Merchant ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Arcane Archives * Description Can be used in * Cespenar can use the potion to upgrade Thieves' Hood (Thieves' Hood, Antidote, Ring of Invisibility, and 5,000 gold are needed) Notes *There is another potion which has the same name, but it will not cure poison; rather, it bestows a curse upon the consumer. Gallery File:Potion5.png File:Antidote_icon_BG.png Category:Potions